To evaluate safety and effectiveness of topical alpha hydroxy acids in the treatment of ichthyosis, psoriasis, Darier's Disease, and other disorders of keratinization. Medication will be applied twice daily for up to 6 weeks or until clear. Occlusive dressings may be used at bed time. Serial photographs will be obtained.